Still standing
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Le POV de Peeta lorsqu'il revient dans le Douze après la fin de la guerre. One-shoot. Juste une idée qui m'est venue en relisant Invictus.


**Still standing**

Invictus William Henley

 _Prisonnier de ma situation_

 _Je ne veux pas me rebeller_

 _Meurtri par les tribulations_

 _Je suis debout bien que blessé_

POV de Peeta après la guerre lors de son retour dans le district douze.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Calmement, je prends place dans l'hovercraft qui va me ramener chez moi. Je ne veux surtout pas dévoiler mes véritables sentiments. Impatience, excitation, nervosité, je masque toutes ces émotions sous un air indifférent et impassible.

Après avoir bataillé plusieurs jours avec mes médecins et après avoir subi d'interminables sessions de thérapie, j'ai enfin eu la permission de quitter ce foutu hôpital. Pas trop tôt. Mais pour avoir l'autorisation de la revoir, il m'a fallu obtenir le feu vert aussi bien de mon équipe médicale que du nouveau gouvernement. Je n'ai guère eu d'autre choix que de me montrer patient et de coopérer. Après tout, je suis toujours un sujet à risque. Même si j'ai de moins en moins de crise, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une rechute. Et je ne le serais sans doute jamais. Merci Président Snow. Voilà pourquoi il leur fallait des garanties sur ma stabilité mentale pour ma sortie d'hôpital. Visiblement, j'ai dû finir par les convaincre et après un dernier bilan médical complet, me voilà enfin libre.

Bien installé sur mon siège, j'attends le décollage. Ma liberté retrouvée, j'ai immédiatement demandé à retourner dans le Douze. Même si aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'un tas de ruine. Qu'importe. C'est chez moi, là où j'ai envie de commencer cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi. Là où surtout se trouve celle que j'aime. La fille du feu, elle aussi de retour dans son ancien district. Plus ou moins en exil forcé. C'est par Haymitch que j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé à la fin de la guerre. Il est venu me rendre visite alors que j'étais encore hospitalisé et que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'avais repris conscience. Mon équipe médicale m'a tenu à l'écart de toutes sources d'informations craignant sans doute mes réactions. Haymitch m'a avoué qu'il avait dû fermement insister pour obtenir l'autorisation de me voir et qu'il n'avait obtenu cette autorisation qu'après validation de mon état mental par mes médecins. Je m'étais bien étonné de ne voir personne à mon chevet les premiers jours mais je ne m'en suis pas formalisé outre mesure. J'étais juste content d'être en vie et de savoir que la guerre était finie. En outre, à cause de mes brûlures, les médecins m'avaient administré de fortes doses de morphine, je n'avais donc pas les idées trop claires. J'ai finalement pris la pleine mesure de la durée de mon hospitalisation et du temps écoulé depuis que lors de cette visite de mon ancien mentor.

C'est donc par Haymitch que j'ai appris tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'avais été blessé. L'inexplicable crise de folie de la fille du feu qui a tuée Coin au lieu de Snow. La décision de l'envoyer dans le Douze afin qu'elle se remette physiquement et mentalement de toutes ces épreuves endurées. La mise en place d'un nouveau gouvernement et les premières mesures mises en place. L'abolition des Hungers Games, la destruction totale et définitive des mutations génétiques. Et surtout un statut particulier pour nous les anciens Tributs. Nous ne serons ni poursuivi, ni jugé pour nos actions. Ainsi, Katniss et moi-même étions désormais considéré comme des citoyens à part entière de cette nouvelle nation. Un nouvel avenir s'offraient enfin à nous.

Avec ménagement, Haymitch m'a aussi appris la mort de Prim et le départ de Gale vers le district Deux. Sans vraiment exprimer ses véritables sentiments, il a toutefois laissé sous-entendre que Katniss se morfondait dans le Douze et qu'un peu de compagnie lui serait sans doute salutaire. Comme à son habitude, il y avait un motif caché à sa visite. J'ai vite vu où il voulait en venir. Il me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il était plus que temps pour moi de sortir de cette chambre d'hôpital et de filer directement rejoindre la fille du feu dans notre ancien district. Il devait sûrement estimer que j'en étais maintenant capable et que j'avais assez perdu de temps dans cet hôpital. Sa visite m'a galvanisé et m'a donné un nouveau but. Reprendre ma vie en main. Rentrer chez moi.

Après le départ de mon visiteur, j'ai eu le temps de méditer sur tout ce qu'il m'avait appris. Le départ de Gale m'a laissé indifférent par contre j'ai pleuré la mort de Prim, j'avais de l'affection pour elle. Je n'oublierais jamais qu'elle m'avait aidé lors de mon séjour dans le Treize. Elle faisait partie là-bas de mon équipe médicale. Et parfois elle venait spontanément me rendre visite ou m'apporter mes repas. À sa manière, elle m'a aidée a y voir plus clair dans mes souvenirs. Elle me reprenait gentiment lorsque je disais du mal de Katniss ou bien elle me parlait du district, de sa vie avant la guerre, et de sa sœur. Ainsi, je pouvais avoir une autre version, une vision différente de la vie dans notre district que celle qui m'avait été implanté.

J'ai alors commencé à pouvoir faire la différence entre mes propres souvenirs et mes souvenirs modifiés. Un premier pas vers ma guérison que je lui dois.

J'avais espéré la revoir à la fin de la guerre pour lui dire merci de m'avoir aidé et parce que je m'étais sincèrement attaché à elle. Pour moi, elle n'était pas seulement la sœur de Katniss, elle était aussi devenue mon amie. J'ai plus pleuré sa mort que j'ai pleuré celles de mes frères. Sans doute parce qu'avec mes frères, je n'ai jamais eu que des relations superficielles et froides. Attention ce n'est pas que je les aimais pas eux et mes parents mais dans ma famille nous étions guère affectueux. J'ai eu plus de coups de ma mère que de marque d'affection. Seul mon père se montrait parfois chaleureux dans ses bons moments. Mes frères et moi sans être véritablement maltraités avons donc grandi dans un foyer froid et austère. Nous étions vu comme de simples exécutants où le moindre écart de conduite était sévèrement puni. Mais à la différence de Katniss, nous avons toujours mangé à notre faim. Pour cela, je suis reconnaissant à mes parents. Je sais qu'à leur manière particulière, ils ont quand même veillé à notre bien-être. Et je n'oublie pas qu'eux aussi ont été les victimes de cette guerre. J'ai perdu toute ma famille lorsque Snow a décidé de bombarder le Douze. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans le Treize, je n'étais pas en état d'en prendre véritablement conscience mais depuis la fin de la guerre, j'ai du me faire à cette idée et faire le deuil de ma famille. C'est difficile, c'est éprouvant. Il ne me reste rien d'eux, seulement quelques souvenirs. Même si nos rapports étaient difficiles voir tendus c'était quand même ma famille. Mes parents, mes frères. Morts ! Ils sont tous morts ! À cause de cette guerre. À cause de Snow et de sa soif de pouvoir. Et apparemment la présidente Coin ne valait guère mieux. C'est elle la seule responsable de la mort de Prim. Elle s'en est pris à la petite sœur du geai moqueur, car elle ne supportait pas que Katniss ne se plie pas à ses ordres. La même méthode que Snow qui s'est servi de moi pour atteindre la fille de feu.

Force est de reconnaître que le résultat de leurs actions ne jouent guère en leur faveur, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux morts aujourd'hui et que c'est nous les opprimés leurs victimes qui avons gagné cette guerre. Oh ils ont presque réussi à détruire notre monde mais ils se sont retrouvés face à une résistante, une révolte et des moyens qu'ils n'avaient pas anticipé. Comme tous les dictateurs auparavant, ils ont pris pour argent comptant que nous allions les suivre dans leurs délires sans jamais nous poser de questions. Que nous remettrions jamais en cause leurs actions où leurs méthodes. Mais il suffit parfois d'un seul petit de grain de sable pour enrayer une mécanique bien huilée, pour faire tomber un gouvernement aussi puissant soit-il. Et c'est bien un petit grain de sable qui a entraîné la chute de Snow et le début de la révolte. Un petit grain de sable qui se nomme Katniss Everdeen. La fille du feu, le geai moqueur, devenue le symbole de cette révolte. Tout a commencé lors de la fameuse finale de nos premiers Jeux. Lorsque Katniss a refusé d'obéir aux ordres du Capitole. Elle a ainsi démontré à la nation entière que lorsqu'on en avait la force et le courage, on pouvait modifier son destin. Refuser d'accepter l'inacceptable. En défiant ouvertement le Capitole, elle a montré à tout Panem et à tous les habitants des autres districts que oui il était possible de se révolter ! Ainsi encouragé par son exemple, les districts petit à petit sont sortis de leur torpeur et de leur léthargie. Les manifestations, les soulèvements ont alors commencé.

Bien évidemment, le Capitole n'allait pas rester sans réagir et il n'a pas tardé à prendre des mesures répressives toujours plus lourdes, toujours plus meurtrières. Pour Katniss et moi, cela s'est traduit par un retour dans les arènes. Les Jeux de l'Expiation. Une autre façon de nous faire disparaître. Seulement là encore Snow a échoué. Nous avons formé des alliances, nous nous sommes battus pour rester en vie. Je fais toujours des cauchemars sur ce qui s'est passé dans cette arène. J'étais persuadé de ne pas sortir vivant de ces Jeux. Je voulais uniquement protéger la fille que j'aimais alors qu'en fait c'était moi qui étais protégé. J'en ai pris conscience en revoyant les Jeux lors de ma thérapie. Pour aider Katniss, les autres tributs m'ont protégé et certains sont morts pour que je reste en vie. Aujourd'hui, je dois vivre avec cette culpabilité et avec l'idée que ce serpent de Snow s'est servi de moi pour me transformer en arme, en monstre. Je n'ai plus qu'un souvenir flou de ce qui s'est passé après l'explosion du champ de force. Après c'est le trou noir. Je sais que j'étais prisonnier au Capitole. Et sans que je me rappelle comment je me suis retrouvé soudainement au district Treize avec une seule idée en tête. Tuer la fille du feu. Ici pour moi a commencé le chemin de l'obscurité. Ce fut le début d'un long combat pour me retrouver et surtout retrouver mes véritables souvenirs..Ma première bataille a été de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'étais traité comme si c'était moi le malade mental ni pourquoi tout le monde me répétait que non Katniss n'était pas une mutation génétique. J'étais tellement persuadé que j'étais le seul à savoir qui était réellement la fille du feu. Je prenais mes médecins et tous ceux qui ont tenté de m'aider pour de nouveaux ennemis qui m'empêchaient de mener ma mission à bien. J'ai eu beau hurler, me débattre, tenter de les convaincre, rien n'y fit. Personne ne voulut me croire lorsque je leur disais que Katniss était dangereuse, meurtrière et qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle.

Mes « ennemis » se sont simplement contenté de me ligoter sur mon lit et de m'assommer de calmants, me traitant comme un malade mental incurable. C'est ainsi que j'ai passé mes premières semaines au district Treize totalement immobilisé et isolé. Je me considérais comme retenu prisonnier par mes ennemis alors qu'en fait mon équipe médicale tentait de seulement de me soigner. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de commencer à admettre que mes souvenirs et ma vision de Katniss avaient été modifiés. Cette seule idée était déjà suffisamment angoissante et perturbante. Ne pas savoir ce qui est vrai, ce qui est faux. Ne pas savoir qui sont vos amis et qui sont vos ennemis. J'étais complètement dans le brouillard. Je ne savais plus à qui je pouvais faire confiance ni qui j'étais vraiment. Une autre bataille plus ardue, plus éprouvante, a alors commencé. Je me suis battu pour récupérer mes souvenirs, pour redevenir moi-même, pour retrouver ma lucidité. Ma convalescence fut longue et difficile. Parfois j'allais mieux et parfois je rechutais brusquement. Mais j'ai tenu bon, je me suis accroché, j'ai supporté d'interminables séances d'hypnose, de psychanalyse et autre traitement de choc et petit à petit ma mémoire est revenue. Lorsque mon état mental a été jugé suffisamment satisfaisant, j'ai eu droit à un entretien avec la présidente Coin.

Elle m'a proposé enfin plutôt ordonné de devenir soldat, en arguant qu'il était de mon intérêt de rejoindre au plus vite l'escouade Star afin de monter à la nation que je participais bel à bien à l'effort de guerre. Vu que je passais pour un traître depuis les interviews, je devais redorer mon blason et montrer mon soutien actif à la rébellion.

Bien sûr, afin de prendre aucun risque inutile, quelques restrictions s'imposaient comme une surveillance constante ou l'utilisation de balles à blanc. Dès que je serais prêt, je rejoindrais la fille du feu et nous pourrions reprendre nos rôles d'Amants Maudits. En cas d'échecs, eh bien, la présidente se verrait dans l'obligation de prendre les mesures nécessaires. La menace était claire. Malgré mes réticences, je n'ai guère eu le choix que d'obéir et de suivre l'entraînement. Lequel fut vite expédié, car très rapidement j'ai reçu l'ordre de rejoindre cette fameuse escouade qui se trouvait en difficulté. À peine débarqué de l'hovercraft, j'ai perçu leurs hostilités à mon égard. Hostilité que je pouvais comprendre. J'étais le dernier arrivé, j'étais toujours instable, je savais à peine me battre, oui ils avaient raison de me considérer comme un poids. Pourtant, ils ont fini par accepter ma présence. Plus surprenant encore, ils m'ont tous apporté leurs aides. Grâce à ce fameux jeu du « réel ou pas réel », j'ai pu continuer à faire le tri dans mes souvenirs. Si au départ, Gale et Katniss se sont tenus à bonne distance, ils ont eux aussi fini par se rapprocher et par m'apporter leur soutien. D'abord méfiant, j'ai peu à peu pu changer l'image que j'avais d'eux. J'étais enfin convaincu que la fille du feu n'était pas une mutation génétique. C'est surtout lorsqu'elle a pris plusieurs fois ma défense au cours de mes dernières crises que je suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé sur son compte. J'ai alors retrouvé mes véritables sentiments pour elle.

Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui dire. Les événements se sont alors enchaînés trop vite, mais je me suis promis que je ne voulais pas mourir sans lui dire que j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle. Tant pis pour Gale, tant pis pour la guerre. Seulement, encore une fois, nous avons été séparés. Afin de créer une diversion, notre groupe s'est dispersé lorsque nous avons voulu rejoindre la grande place du Capitole.

Ensuite c'est le flou. Je me rappelle seulement m'être réveillé à l'hôpital où j'ai appris que j'avais été grièvement blessé et que la guerre était finie. Le reste je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard lors de cette fameuse visite de Haymitch. Et maintenant dans l'hovercraft qui me ramène chez moi, je ne peux que constater les ravages causés par cette guerre. Malgré l'ampleur des travaux de reconstruction, il reste encore beaucoup de bâtiments détruits, de routes défoncées, d'infrastructures brûlées. Il faudra encore beaucoup de temps pour tout reconstruire. Un peu comme nous les vainqueurs. Nous aussi nous devons nous reconstruire. Difficilement, courageusement, nous avons gagné cette guerre. Nous devons maintenant guérir nos blessures physiques et nos blessures plus profondes, celles qui ont meurtries nos âmes.

Et nous le ferons, Katniss et moi, ensemble où chacun de notre côté, car nous sommes suffisamment fort et suffisamment tenace pour y faire face. Je le sais, j'ai confiance en nous et en nos capacités de guérison parce malgré ce que nous avons subi, nous sommes toujours debout.

Oui, malgré toutes ces souffrances endurées qui nous ont laissés blessés, meurtris, endeuillés, nous sommes toujours debout. Ni Snow, ni Coin n'ont finalement réussi à nous détruire. Cet ancien monde que nous avons connu si brutal si meurtrier a définitivement disparu et nos ennemis, nos bourreaux sont morts et enterrés.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué que l'hovercraft vient d'atterrir. Me voilà de retour dans mon district, de retour chez moi, de retour près de la fille du feu. Il est temps pour moi de faire mes premiers pas dans ce nouveau monde. Il est temps aussi que le geai moqueur réapprenne à marcher. Oui voilà notre prochaine mission. Effectuer nos premiers pas dans notre nouveau monde.

Après avoir vacillés, trébuchés, être presque tombés, nous nous sommes relevés et aujourd'hui nous sommes toujours debout. Prêt à vivre une nouvelle page de notre histoire.

Tranquillement, je sors de l'hovercraft et pose les pieds sur le sol ferme de mon ancien district. J'aspire une bonne goulée d'air et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je souris. Je suis chez moi, près de la fille que j'aime et surtout je suis toujours en vie, toujours debout.

Fin.

Une petite review please ?


End file.
